


A Bird in the Hand

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's "thoughts" about how smokin' hot Tami Taylor is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I picture this taking place after the first season ... like in March or April. (It also helps if you've seen the deleted scenes for 1x11 "Nevermind".)

Tim couldn't tell you a damn thing that Tami Taylor talked to him about in her office not three minutes ago as he stiff-legs it down the hall and into the guys bathroom.

It's not like he's never seen a pregnant woman before. Hell, a few of the girls he passed in the hallway were waddling more than walking to their next class.

It's just that Smokin Hot Tami Taylor is like a fucking nuclear meltdown inferno right now. She's starting to show and her tits are like two sizes bigger overnight so they're straining at the button on her blouse and she's _ripe_, and _round_, and _glowing_ ... and when she _leaned_ over the desk to emphasize some point, Tim had to clench the arms of the chair and keep his eyes glued to the floor to stop himself from kissing her wet, red mouth.

He slams the stall door shut behind him, doesn't even stop to check that he's latched it, scrabbles frantically at the front of his jeans, takes himself in hand and thinks about how hot it must have been to fuck that baby into her.


End file.
